Je suis heureux
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Quand Katherine débarque et qu'elle voit Kara chez sa fille, sans sa fille.. Petit OS inspirée de Grey's Anatomy, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Enjoy


«Carter est à la douche, et le repas est prêt, _dit Kara sans relever le nez de son ordi_

\- Que faites-vous chez ma fille ?»

Kara releva le nez et vit Katherine, la mère de Cat.

«Je garde son fils le temps qu'elle rentre du travail.

\- Kara, j'ai mit du temps mais.. maman ?»

Cat venait de rentrer et la scène qui se passait devant elle l'étonna. Kara était dans le canapé, regardant sa mère, tandis que sa mère elle, la toisait du regard et venait de se tourner vers elle.

«Depuis quand tu ramènes ton assistante chez toi ? _Demanda Katherine en suivant sa fille à la cuisine_

\- Depuis qu'elle est ma petite amie, _dit simplement Cat en préparant les assiettes pour leurs invités_

\- Tu veux dire que vous sortez ensemble ? _Commença à s'énerver Katherine_

\- Oui c'est ce que ça veut dire et je ne vois pas où est le problème, _dit Cat en toisant sa mère du regard_

\- Mais c'est une femme Kitty ! _S'exclama-t-elle au bord du malaise_

\- Et alors ? Je suis déjà sortit avec une femme, tu le sais et ça ne te posait pas de problèmes, d'autant plus que ça n'était pas du sérieux avec la dernière, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui dérange, _s'énerva Cat_

\- Mais c'est ton assistante Kitty, elle..

\- Elle n'a pas d'argent c'est là où tu veux en venir ? Je suis supérieur à elle ? Je la mérite pas ? Je mérite mieux ?

\- Oui c'est ce que je veux dire alors tu la mets dehors ou..

\- Ou quoi ? Ou tu ne viendras plus nous voir ? Tu viens une fois par an, et tu crois que tu peux débarquer le soir de Noël et me demander de la quitter ? Tu veux que je lui dise de partir ? Et bien non, la personne qui doit partir, c'est toi. Je ne mérite pas mieux, elle mérite mieux, elle est ce qui nous est arrivée de mieux alors arrêtes.

\- Penses à Carter, deux mamans ça doit être difficile Kitty.

\- Je suis très heureux comme ça, _intervint Carter étant dans la pièce avec Kara depuis le début_. Kara doit rester, elle m'aime autant que maman le fait, elle rend maman heureuse plus que n'importe qui avant, j'ai jamais vu maman aussi souriante que depuis qu'elle est avec elle, maman est heureuse comme ça et je suis heureux aussi mamie, _dit-il en se collant à Kara_

\- Vous devriez partir maintenant, _dit Kara_

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, _prévint Katherine en attrapant son sac_

\- Au contraire si, cette conversation est terminée, au revoir, _souffla Cat énervée_ »

Katherine jeta un dernier regard à la famille et quitta la maison tandis que Carter prit sa mère dans ses bras, Kara ne bougea pas, laissant les deux se retrouver. Au bout de quelques secondes Carter partit dans sa chambre se reposer avant la soirée.

«Ca va ? _Demanda Kara alors que Cat était appuyée les deux mains sur l'îlot_

\- Je la déteste, _souffla Cat visiblement énervée_

\- C'est ta mère Cat, elle est spéciale c'est vrai, même un peu agaçante je te l'accorde, _sourit Kara en voyant Cat esquisser un sourire_ , mais c'est ta mère, et même si elle a plus de côtés négatifs que positifs, elle veut bien faire, elle n'a pas encore compris que tu n'étais pas elle, et si elle, elle n'est pas fière de ta vie, que tu ne corresponds pas à ses attentes, moi je suis fière de toi, _dit Kara en enlaçant Cat et posant ses mains sur son ventre_ , tu peux être fière de toi, _souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille_

\- C'est Noël, profitons en, _dit Cat en se tournant dans les bras de Kara_ , vas te préparer je finis de mettre la table, _sourit-elle_

\- A vos ordres Kit Kat! _Sourit Kara en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amante_

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sinon tu peux tirer un trait sur nos rapports, _sourit sournoisement Cat_

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me résister, _dit Kara en embrassant le cou de sa patronne_

\- Kara.. A la douche, maintenant, ils arrivent bientôt, et en silence, _dit-elle en tirant Kara à sa suite_

\- Je l'avais dit, tu ne peux pas me résister! _Rit Kara en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer_ »


End file.
